


Blessing in Disguise

by girlfriday05



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfriday05/pseuds/girlfriday05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring the whole Dragon Hood baby spectacle, Regina finds herself pregnant with Robin Hood’s baby several months after he has left Storybrooke with no sign of return. As she searches for answers as to why her infertility potion’s magic is reversed, her connection to Emma Swan becomes clearer to the both of them. Swan Queen endgame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well!!! here you ago. The start of another SQ fic. lol. This one will be a few chapters at the most. Pregnant Regina Mills. :) Rating may change later because I might try my hand at writing smut (don't tell my mom). lol

 

 

Regina Mills stared at the stick for a long time because she couldn’t believe her eyes and then her knees weakened at the sight. She had to sit down on the toilet. Really? Is this really happening to her? Questions raced through her mind. She resisted the urge to pinch herself, because she knew this was real, that this was actually happening. She put down the pregnancy test down on the bathroom counter and sat down. What the hell is going on? She remembers clearly taking the infertility potion in front of her mother, remembers clearly the pain of inside of her as the magic began to take effect. Did that not happen? She only had more questions. Regina glanced at the pregnancy test one more time. Still positive.

When she and Robin were together, Regina never thought to use protection because of the potion she had drank in front of her mother in the Enchanted Forest. She told him as such and he agreed there was no need for protection. What had she missed? She remembers the look of shock on her mother’s face at what she had done. Looking back, she herself can’t believe at what she had done but that is a memory, not a bad dream. The Evil Queen was one horrifically wounded woman. Regina tried to think of different scenarios, different reasons as to why this is happening to her. She tried to rationalize it in her mind while she focused on not having a panic attack.

What was she going to tell people? Her son? _Emma?_

She sighed at that thought, thinking of how far they have come. This will definitely change the dynamics of their friendship. She considers the blonde woman as her friend, a friend who she realized that she feels an intense attraction towards despite everything they had been through. It had been something that has been developing the several years Emma Swan has been in Storybrooke. It never occurred to her that Emma could feel the same way. Now, it appears that the attraction goes both ways. There had been a short kiss over two weeks ago that they have yet to discuss. As soon as it happened, it stopped. Emma backed off, apologized and left the living room. They had been watching a movie after Henry had gone to bed; it had been his idea to have Emma over for dinner that evening. She didn’t dismiss the idea because Regina had begun to consider the blonde woman as a close friend. Emma came back into the room a few minutes later and informed her that she was going home for the night. Regina was really too shocked over what had transpired moments before, nodded and waved.

That had happened a while ago. Regina sighed heavily, looking at the pregnancy test again, nothing will be the same. Will Emma be angry at her? Regina thought on that for a moment then shook her head. Probably not, the only thing that Regina is afraid of about telling Emma is seeing the disappointment in her eyes. After Robin left with Marian and Roland, Regina spiraled into a state of depression, angry at the world for taking her happy ending away once again. She was angry at the world and Emma Swan. She spent long hours thinking about how to hurt the blonde woman in every way possible but it was that very same woman who came by her house one day and then never left her side after that. Emma became her friend, not that she let it happen willingly. She cursed her name, yelling at the younger woman to leave her alone before she ruins her life again. Regina was horrible to her in those first days but Emma never gave up on her and then one day, the brunette just accepted Emma as part of her life. She didn’t have that many close friends to begin with and Emma was offering her friendship willingly. The blonde would spend most of her free time with Regina, doing various activities with her. Emma introduced Regina to Netflix and they started watching some tv shows (she will admit, that’s her favourite thing to do with the younger woman).

Regina began to work on herself, on letting go of Robin Hood. Emma made her believe in the possibility of a happy future, they talked for hours what that might look like. It hurt to think of him, and she would spend hours thinking about what he’s doing at that very moment. Those are the moments she’ll space out. Emma helps by bringing her back to the present. She slowly began to open up to the idea of a happy ending.

Her relationship with Henry continued to flourish. Slowly, Regina’s world began to rebuild.  It was all in thanks to Emma Swan. There had been long awkward silences where they sat staring at each other. Emma let Regina vent, and she gave her a safe space to talk about her past. They talked a lot about happy endings.

Then there were lingering touches, and longing stares, all innocent gestures hidden from Henry’s eyes until the tension reached its peak two weeks ago. She remembers the kiss so well, and thinks about it constantly. It hasn’t prevented them from spending time together as a family, if anything she looks forward to spending time with Emma and their son. They haven’t taken the time to talk about it because they both knew neither of them were ready to jump into a relationship. Emma and Hook had just broken up.

It was a possibility, but now she knew it might not be after today. First things first, she needs to make a doctor’s appointment to check on her unborn child. A thrill ran up her spine at that thought; a burst of joy radiating within her. She never thought that she would be experiencing something like this and it made her happy and guilty at the same time. Regina first noticed something was wrong when she started feeling tired all the time, and then she couldn’t remember when she had her period last. She has a period that is naturally irregular in its cycle but it didn’t occur to her at first to take a pregnancy test. Then her breasts started feeling tender and now her worst fear is confirmed in front of her.

The front door slammed, shaking her from her contemplation, “One day at a time, Regina Mills.” She mumbled to herself as she stood and went to her song.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! another chapter so quick. Proud of myself. :) 
> 
> Emma' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own ouat or any of its characters. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems rushed.

 

Chapter 2

Emma woke up with a smile on her face. She had a dream of Regina Mills and the kiss they had shared. It replayed in her mind but instead of her freaking out, dream Emma was smooth and the dream would end with different scenarios played out. Emma groans and buries her head in her blankets. Only she could mess up a first kiss the way she did. It happened so suddenly, they were watching a movie together but all Emma could focus on was Regina Mills sitting next to her, her warmth drawing the blonde woman nearer. Eventually, Emma was close enough that she was intoxicated by the woman’s perfume and then she blindly kissed her. She ran out of the room to the bathroom, leaving Regina in silence.

Emma got out of bed, refusing to dwell on it too much. When she got close to Regina, butterflies whipped up a storm in her belly and she would lose her train of thought. It happened more often lately now that they have been spending more time together as a family. She was excited by what they might become and was open to the possibility of a future with Regina. She has to force herself not to get too excited because she has yet to figure out Regina’s feelings for her.

If she could actually sit down and talk to her. Emma groaned again at her own awkwardness, while picking out a pair of jeans for the day. Why couldn’t she just be honest and straight forward. Emma honestly felt like knocking her head against the wall sometimes. She decided that she was going to speak to Regina about the kiss next time they are in private. The silence has been going on for too long, and Emma owed to the other woman to explain her behaviour that night.

Emma squared her shoulders. She’s a grown woman, independent and smart, and who also fought a dragon and won. She can be open and honest with Regina. She will tell the brunette that she feels an attraction towards her and would like to date her… or something along those lines. She hasn’t figured the exact words yet.

After putting on a loose blouse shirt over a white tank top, Emma set out for the day. Her mom is already up with baby Neal, sitting on the sofa with him watching the news. As soon as baby Neal saw Emma come down the stairs, his arms reached up towards her. She smiled brightly and walked over to pick him up.

“Ugh mom. Why are you watching this?” Baby Neal settled on her hip as she went and got her cup of coffee ready. Snow watched the blonde amusedly, a natural with her baby brother on her hip and holding him firmly. “The baby is not allowed to watch that. I said that.”

Emma settled on the couch with the baby on her lap. Snow had changed the channel to a kids program and left it at that. She turned to watch her daughter interact with her baby brother and her heart melted. He was situated on her thighs while Emma played peek a-boo and it was clear to Snow that Neal already adored his big sister. He giggled each time and laughed joyfully when Emma moved to kiss his neck. Snow smiled at the pair.

“Mom has got that weird look on her face.” She noticed two sets of green eyes looking at her as she looked to the pair again. “Let’s hope you didn’t inherit that.” Emma made a funny face at the baby.

Snow blushed. “Emma.” She laughed. “Stop teasing me.”

Emma chuckled. “Sorry.” She went back to playing with Neal. “What are you thinking so hard about anyway?”

Snow smiled at Emma. “I was just thinking that you look very happy,” Emma’s eyes immediately met her own and teared up, “and that makes me very happy.” They shared a soft smile.

Emma looked to her brother and then back to her mother. “I am happy mom.” She reached over and clasped her mother’s small hand. She smiled brightly at the woman who had tears in her eyes and Emma thought about her son and Regina and all the friends she now have in Storybrooke. “The happiest I have been in a long time.”

When did it get so serious? Snow didn’t mind. They shared a comfortable silence as Emma continued to play with Neal, the kids tv show playing in the background. She was waiting for her dad to wake up, she wanted to make her family breakfast. Snow was content to just watch her two children interact with each other; she cherished the little moments like that.

Eventually, Emma heard her dad wake. “I’m going to get started on breakfast.”

 

 ----------

 

It was later that morning that she ran into Henry and Regina at the diner as she was grabbing her cup of coffee. Cup in hand, she stopped to talk to them, they were sitting in a booth finishing breakfast. “Good morning! Henry, am I still picking you up after school?”

Henry nodded happily. “Yup, and then we’re going to the park.”

“That’s right.” She smiled at her son, his happiness evident on his face. The moment was interrupted when Regina slide out of the booth. “Hey. Can I talk to you for a moment in private?”

Henry noticed the look shared between his two moms and knew it was a private conversation not for his ears. “I’m going to quickly go the bathroom,” Henry mumbled.

“I’m sorry, I need to get to work. I’ve got a lot of things to do.” Regina put on her scarf, and stepped away from Emma. The blonde woman tried to squash the hurt feelings at the noticeable move away, she thought they were past this. Emma fought the angry feelings she felt.

“Is everything alright?” Emma blurted out, grimacing when she realized that she could have used more tact with the question. “I’m sorry. I mean you seem kind of tense.” Now that helped any better.

“Emma, I’m fine.” Regina couldn’t look at her in the eye and that worried the blonde some. “I’m just very busy.”

Emma looked at the brunette, trying to decide what to do next. There’s obviously something going on, but she knew not to push the older woman. “You’re right. I’m sorry for bothering you. Have a good day. Tell Henry I’ll see him after school.”

Emma turned around and left the diner abruptly, the conversation with the brunette confused her. It felt like that they had taken two steps back and she didn’t know why. The conversation was tense and cold, reminding her of days when the Mayor was trying to drive her out of town. At that, her heart broke a little.

She shook herself from her thoughts, walking back towards the sheriff’s office. There was a pile of paper that needed her attention and Regina can wait. Work first.

 

                ____________________________

 

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Emma was finally done with the mountain of paper. She stretched her back and heard a satisfying crack. She groaned as she stood and stretched her legs. This calls for a celebration coffee.

On her way to Granny’s diner, she realized that Regina would be having her break soon. Emma didn’t really want to have that conversation with her, especially since she got the cold shoulder the last time. But Emma felt that if she let the conversation go unspoken for too long, she’ll lose her chance. With a bag and a cup of coffee in hand, she made her way to Town Hall.

Emma knocked on the door and gulped lightly at the small “come in” but she pushed forward on the door. Regina sat behind her large desk, paperwork scattered throughout, and the woman looked tense. She sent a fake smile towards Emma.

“Ms. Swan, what can I do for you?”

Emma stopped short at that and lifted an eyebrow at the use of a formal title. “So we’re back to Ms. Swan now?” _Even after our kiss?_  She didn’t give Regina a chance to respond. “I thought you might need a snack and some coffee.” She held up a small bag and a cup of coffee.

Regina threw her a tight lipped smile. “Thank you.” Emma approached the desk, setting the items down. The brunette looked up at her blankly, expectantly.

“How’s things going?”

Regina looked down at her papers with a look of disdain, then back at Emma. “Not good at all which is why I would like to get back to it so I could finish it and go home on time.”

Emma Swan wished a hole would magically appear and make her disappear. Obviously, her presence is unwanted and she felt like an idiot. “I’ll only be a few minutes.” Emma pushed forward. “I know right now is not a good time for this conversation, you are a busy woman and I totally respect that. But I was hoping you could find the time so we could talk about what happened a while back.”

Regina maintained her blank look. “About what happened? You are going to need to elaborate.” Regina Mills knew exactly what Emma was talking about, she wanted to make the woman squirm.

“I was hoping we could talk about the kiss.” Emma hated her ability to blush so easily, she can feel the warmth on her neck.

Regina smiled tightly at her. “Honestly, I didn’t know there was a conversation to be had, you ignored the topic for so long.” She finally reached over to grab the cup of coffee and took a sip. “Besides, I’m really busy with the new housing project. I’ve got to figure out where to put everyone since people keep moving here. I’ll let you know when would be a good time to talk.”

Just like that, Emma was dismissed. Regina bent her head again and focused on the documents in front of her. It hurt, Emma could admit but she knew she deserved it, she did ignore the issue for too long. That didn’t mean it didn’t sting. Emma left the office in a surly mood.

Her sour mood continued well into the evening. She was sitting in her office, contemplating on signing out early and going to get a drink when her father walked in, asking if she could cover for him (despite just working a shift). She wanted to lick her wounds and wallow her sorrows in rum but her father forgot that he made dinner plans with Snow. Emma had picked up her son from school and spent a few hours with him, having dinner at Granny’s before dropping him off with Regina for the night. She had texted the brunette after Charming convinced her to cover for him, with a short _“Covering for Charming 2nite. Okay if I drop off the kid after supper?”_ Regina replied with a terse, _“Kay”_ and Emma wanted to throw the phone against the wall.

While she was dropping off Henry, she refused to look at the house, wanting to forget the sting of rejection she still felt from Regina. The other woman didn’t say no but she shut down the conversations quickly that Emma perceived it as rejection. Maybe it was better this way, Emma tried to rationalize; they could never be just friends anyway. They had too much complicated history between them, too much pain and anger that comes between them. For Henry’s sake, Emma hopes that they can at least remain civil.

Emma was dutifully sitting on patrol in the middle of town when she got a call from the Rabbit Hole. Some citizens started a fight and they needed her presence.

She was walking into the bar when she noted a man surrounded by the bouncers. “Hey guys, what’s up?” Emma asked as she walked up to the group. The man in question was bleeding from his nose but was held down by one bouncer’s hand on his shoulder.

“Great! The savior is here! We are all saved! Sheriff Swan!” The drunk man, a man Emma didn’t know that well, yelled out. The bar was clearing out, but the last of the patrons stopped to look.

 They ignored him. “Mister here was asked to leave and refused. Started a fight with the bouncer and got a couple of shots in on Rick,” The manager said, pointing over his shoulder to a guy nursing an ice pack against his jaw, “we took him down.”    

The drunk man was mumbling in the background, about not even being drunk and that it wasn’t his fault. Emma really didn’t want to be there at the moment and could feel a slight pressure build behind her eyes.

“Ok. I’ll take him in.”

The man started acting up again and he interrupted them,. He stood up and got in Emma’s face uncomfortably close. “Listen, I am going home.” He then stumbled past Emma, pushing her as he headed towards the door.

She stood there for a moment, slowly counting to ten, silently hoping she didn’t lose her cool. “You don’t want to push your luck with me, buddy.” She walked after him, hand reaching for his shoulder.

As soon as he felt her grab him, the man reached around and punched Emma right in the jaw. The punch knocked her back a moment before she roared back and punched the man. The hit knocked him flat on his face. Emma jumped on him, hitting him a few more times before rolling the man on his stomach and placing him in handcuffs.

“Why do you have to make my job difficult? Mr. Trevor Jones.” She had reached into his jacket pocket to grab his wallet and read his ID card. “I was just going to take you in, slap you with a few fines and you could have slept it off and went home.” She helped the man to his feet, his nose now bleeding profusely. Emma ignored the pain she felt in her knuckles.

“I’m charging you with assault on an officer.” The man didn’t say anything more, instead choosing to remain silent. Luckily, it was nearing the end of her shift, and another of her deputies would be coming on. She would start on the report as she waited and finish it in the morning. The drunk man can sleep in the cell until then.

 

She woke up that morning and groaned in pain. Her right hand was swollen and looked horrible. She tried to extend her fingers but had to stifle a scream. It might be broken. Why didn’t she put an ice pack on it last night? Emma was dead tired after arriving home from her double shift. She didn’t talk to her parents who were watching TV and just headed straight to the bedroom.

Emma sat up, cradling her hand against her, knowing that she better clean it before heading downstairs. Her mother will throw a fit, and demand she look at it closer. She’s going to the hospital before work this morning.

After retelling what happened down at the Rabbit Hole to her parents, Snow turned and slapped her husband on the arm. “You should have been working.” Emma was quick to defend her dad, saying that they couldn’t know when jerks happened to be out and drunk. She promised both her parents that she’ll go to have the doctor look at her hand.

It was later sitting in the parking lot that Emma saw Regina leave the hospital. Concern flooded Emma at the sight of Regina’s wet eyes, and smeared make up. The brunette had just finished crying. Regina didn’t notice the bug or Emma sitting inside watching her from across the parking lot. Emma vowed to get to the bottom of the truth as she watched the distressed brunette get into her car and drive away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina's POV next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy. let me know what you think. I'm not sure how long this will be. I intended orginally for three or four chapters. I think it might end up being more than that. lol

Disclaimer- OUAT doesn’t belong to me… etc.

 

When the doctor told her that she was 100 % pregnant, Regina Mills cried. She cried because she never thought that she would hear those words spoken to her and she cried because her life got a whole lot complicated.  She was left alone in the room and she sobbed because at that moment, it seemed so real. She was going to have a baby. When she took the pregnancy test at home, Regina was in a state of shock but didn’t get too excited. Those take home tests have been known to fail. There were another million reasons as to why she felt unwell. She made a doctor’s appointment with the only OB/GYN in Storybrooke and went to see them the next day.

Regina was definitely pregnant. She is currently laying on her bed, shirt pulled up to reveal her stomach. It’s been a few hours since her doctor’s appointment. She stared at the soft bulge of her stomach in awe, in amazement that she had a tiny human being growing in there. Regina rested her hand on her belly, “Hey there little one. I’m your mommy.”

She didn’t expect to feel anything in return. Her baby is still too small and she is only 3 months pregnant. The doctor said that she’s almost past the first trimester. Regina had to tell the doctor about the infertility potion and that since then, she’s never had normal periods. Which is why she didn’t think pregnancy was the reason she was feeling physically awful. Regina honestly thought she was sick with a bug that wouldn’t shake.

Then one evening, while she was doing dishes, she had a random thought. An outrageous idea, could she be pregnant? Regina had to sit down and think about it. The signs were all there, but could it be true? That would mean her potions magic has failed or its magic been broken. But how can that be, considering that she’s never come into contact with such powerful magic. Only the strongest of magic can do what she is suggesting. Regina thought about the missing year in the Enchanted Forest and wondered maybe if something happened then that she didn’t remember. That couldn’t be it, they got back all their memories and she can definitely remember that whole year.

Regina felt stumped and confused but the idea wouldn’t leave her. Scroll in hand, she crossed the marked town line and drove to the next town over to the pharmacy to buy a home pregnancy test.

Now it’s all true. It frustrated her that she couldn’t figure out what happened.

“Your father’s name is Robin Hood and he was my soulmate. I’m sorry baby but he’s gone now and I don’t know if he’ll ever be back.” She caressed her belly, as if soothing the baby. “It’s complicated, his wife was dying from a cursed heart and she had to leave behind the magic of this town. I sent him away, told him he needed to be with his family.”

Regina sighed, thinking about the father of her unborn child. How will she ever explain that situation to her child in the future? “But that’s a conversation for when you are older. That gives me time to figure out what I’m going to say.”

That’s another thing that’s been on her mind all day since her appointment. Should she call Robin? They clearly are not cut off from communication but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to do that. It was mostly for selfish reasons. She had worked so hard to get to the point that she is in now, had accepted that Robin was gone and that he will never return. He was her soulmate and she loved him but his place is with his family because they need him. Will he abandon his family to come to her side? Regina couldn’t do that to Marian and Roland, they needed him more than she did. What would be the point in telling him if Robin couldn’t do anything about the situation.

But, Regina stopped to think, he is the father. He deserves to know that he has another child on the way. She sighed heavily again, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do about that yet. She wasn’t one for dramatics but Regina wanted to scream and pull out her hair because she only had more questions and no solutions.

And there was the situation with Emma. Regina missed their friendship, she missed having the woman over at her house, watching TV with their son. The family dinners that they all shared. She can admit that she feels an attraction to the woman, that she was slightly excited about the prospect of pursuing something with Emma. Their kiss had been short and brief but for Regina, it was a reminder that she can move on. Regina wanted to move forward with Emma.   

“Mom? Are you okay?” Henry interrupted her thoughts and she sat up straight, covering her stomach. He just got home for school and was wondering where his mom was in the house.

Regina looked at her son at her doorway, leaning heavily against the doorframe. She still needed to tell him. “Come here Henry,” She patted the spot beside her, “I need to tell you something.” She watched him shuffle into her room and walk towards her awkwardly.

“Okay, what is it?” Henry sat beside his mom, nervousness evident on his face.

Regina opened her mouth several times, pitiful attempts at starting the conversation. She didn’t know where to start.

“Mom!” Henry faced her, panic settling in his gut. “Tell me.”

“I went to the doctor today.” She raised her hand, stopping his question before he could ask. “Everything is fine, I’m not sick. I just wanted to figure out why I wasn’t feeling well.”

Henry had noticed that his mother looked pale, choosing not to comment. He waited for her to continue.

“I’m pregnant, Henry.”

There was silence. Henry was speechless. He had so much questions racing through his head, and he didn’t know which one to ask first, “how – “

His mom looked at him oddly, “Well Henry, when two people love each other-“

He interrupted her. “No! I know how it works, but I thought you couldn’t have kids?” Henry didn’t know the whole story behind that but what he did know was that she couldn’t have kids of her own and that’s why his mom adopted him.

“Somehow, the magic has been reversed.” 

“Magic?” That part he didn’t know, he didn’t know that magic was involved as to why she couldn’t have kids.

“I took a potion back when I was the Evil Queen that prevented me from having children of my own. I thought I didn’t want kids,” She didn’t want to mention her own mother and their history, “Something changed recently and I’m not sure exactly what changed.” 

Henry absorbed the information, nodding his head. “Congratulations?” He mumbled after a few seconds. “I’ll help you in any way I can, mom.”

Regina smiled at her son, “Thanks.” They shared a small hug.

“So Robin Hood is the father?” Henry asked when they pulled apart and she nodded in response. He then continued, “Are you going to tell him?”

Regina smiled at him, “I just went to see the doctor yesterday, I just need time to process the information.” He hugged her again, understanding that this was huge for her, and that she must be overwhelmed.

“Are you going to keep the baby?” He asked, resting against her.

Regina without hesitation, nodded firmly at that question. “Yes I am.” She never thought that this day was possible but she wasn’t going to give up her unborn child. She could see Henry get excited. She answered his question before he could ask it, “I’m 3 months pregnant.”

They had settled on the headboard. “How long till the baby is here? Do you know if you are having a boy or girl?” Her eyes widened at his quick questions, she should do some reading. He could see that his mom couldn’t answer his question, so Henry jumped from the bed, racing towards his room. He didn’t say anything else but she knew that her son was going on the internet to do research on pregnancy. She laid down back into bed.

Regina had taken the day off from work. She had been puttering around the house, cleaning in some rooms. She was restless and tired all at the same time.  Now that Henry was home, she was reminded that she should be starting on dinner. At least that will keep her busy for a bit. She cooked his favourite that day and they had supper. They had mostly talked about the baby during their meal and he shared what he learned so far on fetal development. He asked her again if she knew she was going having a boy or girl. Regina informed him that she had an ultrasound booked and asked him if he wanted to come. He had smiled happily and nodded. Regina was glad that her son knew and was okay with it. She contemplated waiting until later to tell him but he was mature enough to handle the news. They were cleaning up when there was a knock on the door.

Henry went running towards the door, as Regina wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She heard a shout, “Emma!” and her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t expect the woman to be by soon, especially considering how the brunette treated the blonde at the office. The blonde woman was persistent.

“Did you hear the great news?” Regina’s eyes widened and she quickened her pace, nearly running towards the front door. “Mom is having a baby!” Her hand was placed on Henry’s shoulder when he said that, and she immediately looked to the blonde to gauge her reaction. The kiss they had shared a few weeks ago quickly flashed through Regina’s mind, as she watched the blonde be overcome with shock.

Emma paled, but quickly recovered. “Really? That’s great!” Her smile was fake but their son didn’t notice. Regina, however, did notice. “Congratulations Regina.”

Regina nodded at Emma. This was not how she wanted the blonde to find out. She looked to her son. “Henry, I don’t want to start telling people yet.”

He cringed. “Sorry mom. I’m just excited for a baby sibling, I won’t say anything else until you do.” Henry stepped closer to his mom, giving her a side hug. “Besides it’s just Emma.”

Emma watched mother and son interact, her mind reeling. Regina’s pregnant. With Robin Hood’s baby. She had so many questions for Regina but she needed to get out of there. “I came by to drop off your library book. I know you have a report due on Monday.” Emma held up the small novel she had in her hand. Henry grabbed it and ran to his school bag to put inside there. It was the partial truth. Emma had seen Regina leave the hospital upset earlier that day and was concerned about the brunette. Now Emma can understand why Regina was crying, she just found out she is pregnant. The women were left alone as Henry went into the living room. Tension filled the silence and Emma quickly turned around to leave. Now was not the time.

“Emma!” Regina called out, stepping onto the porch as Emma reached the last step.

After making sure their son was out of earshot, Emma looked to Regina. “So this is why you have been giving me the cold shoulder?” She was upset and angry, upset that Regina couldn’t trust her enough to let her help with this, Emma thought that they were friends. They have been spending time with each other and getting to know one another. Emma did truly consider Regina as her friend, but apparently it didn’t go both ways. She had hoped that they “You made me feel like it was my fault, like I did something stupid.”

“Emma-“ Regina advanced closer, wanting to say that it wasn’t her fault, that Regina is sometimes stupid when it comes to feelings and that she has feelings for the blonde too. The kiss meant something to her, an admission Regina is not ready to deal with. She just found out that she’s pregnant!

“Congratulations, really,” Emma stepped away from the brunette, reality slamming into Regina like an oncoming storm and its fury, “I’m happy for you.”

For Emma, the statement felt hollow. She really wanted to be happy for the brunette, really wanted to rejoice for her because she also knows that Regina has been unable to have her own children, but Emma can’t ignore the hurt she felt at knowing that she may never get her chance. Emma absolutely wanted her chance with Regina but she didn’t know about Robin and Regina anymore. 

Regina watched Emma walk away. This is not how she imagined this day would end.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.

AN: All mistakes are my own. Will be editing the chapter later. Cheers. ENJOY. Let me know what you think please. 

ari. 

 

It wasn’t long after leaving Regina standing on her porch that Emma realized she owed the brunette an apology. She didn’t go to the bar like she originally wanted to, she felt a strong urge for a drink. No, she went to the beach, to the spot where Anna and Kristof came through the portal, a spot she usually retreated to think. Emma needed to think.

She knew she acted irrationally. Anger should have not have been her first emotion to act on. Emma needed to apologize to Regina. She was surprised, yes, but there was no need for Emma to be rude to Regina. Emma planned to go back to Regina’s house that evening to apologize.

What she didn’t expect was Regina Mills, Madam Mayor mode, bursting into the Sheriff’s office in the middle of the morning. Emma was barely awake, her first cup of coffee still in hand but she sat straight up when she heard the tell-tale sound of heels.

The brunette was angry.

“What the hell is this?” Regina dropped a piece of paper in front of Emma, who had chosen to remain seated. Regina could see a bruise beginning to darken. The blonde leaned over to peer at the paper and quirked her eyebrows.

“It’s an incident report.” The report regarding the drunk man at the Rabbit Hole, to be exact. Emma had just faxed a copy to the Mayor’s office.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m well aware of what it is.” She looked down and seen Emma’s cast. “You got hurt.”

Emma nodded, putting her injured hand under the table and out of Regina’s view. The concern in her eyes made the blonde uncomfortable. “Yeah, a drunk guy at the bar swung at me and I took him down. It’s fine, Madam Mayor, it comes with the territory.”

Regina was angry she found out this way, and she also felt guilty. Regina had made Emma angry and upset and she ended up with a broken hand. An overprotectiveness overcame her when the report first came to her. She got more worried as she read through the report and Regina had to see for herself if the blonde woman was ok. “What did the doctor say?”

“A bruised cheek, bruised knuckles, and a few mini fractures. I’ve been told to take it easy.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. She knew this is where she could find Emma because she knew the woman wouldn’t follow the doctor’s advice in doing just that. “So why are you here?”

Emma grabbed the paper she was working on before Regina entered her office and handed it to Regina. “I’m working on the new schedule for the next couple of weeks.” She raised the cast. “This is my writing hand, so I can’t even do desk duty. The doctor said I could get a lighter cast in two weeks.”

Regina looked down at the paper and looked over the rough draft of a schedule.

“I’m sorry but I was wondering if you could type it up for me.” Emma stood up and went around the table to stand close to Regina. “I already asked my deputies and they agreed to take on some extra shifts for the next two weeks. Hook even offered to help out. I can’t write much so I put everyone’s initials instead.”

Regina nodded in reply, looking over the sheet. She was impressed at Emma’s organization. “I’ll make sure he is paid for his services. So you will be taking a two week paid vacation?” Emma had her down listed as DESK DUTY after two weeks.

“Paid? Why? That’s not necessary.” They were still standing close to each other, and they both made eye contact. Emma felt herself get lost in Regina’s gaze and suddenly, the air around them got hotter.

“I don’t want you to worry about anything.” Regina’s eyes darted to Emma’s lip, whose tongue had slipped out to moisten said lips. “I care about you.” The urge to kiss the blonde burned inside of Regina and she had to stare in awe. Regina always knew the blonde was attractive, this is a given and in that moment, Emma was sexy as hell. It could be the added hormones coursing through her body but all Regina wanted to do was run her fingers through blonde tresses and kiss the hell out of her.

Emma’s eyes widened at the confession and she was left speechless. There was so much different thoughts running through her mind at that moment, she wasn’t sure which one to respond to first. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered crazily that Emma felt like a school girl with her very first crush. The moment was too intense. “I’ll be fine Regina, honestly.” She stood up, and walked back around to her chair. Emma knew the brunette wanted to kiss her. She knew that she wouldn’t stop Regina at all if she did but they still hadn’t talked.

Regina had taken a deep breath before faced Emma. Her head buzzed with excitement from the near kiss. “It is part of your contract and there should you need it.”

“I know that, I did read it before I signed it but I’m not asking.” Regina wanted to strangle Emma.

“You are forgetting Regina, that I live with my parents. Parents that, even though I am 30 years old, treat me like a princess.” Emma smiled softly at Regina, thinking of all the little ways her dad likes to spoil her. It was uncomfortable for her at first to be on the receiving end but she has accepted it now. Her parents are naturally loving and giving people. “I promise you, I’ll be fine without it.”

Regina pursed her lips, not wanting to say anything more on the subject. “Are you going home now?”

Emma smiled up from her chair and shook her head. “Not yet, I just need to organize some paperwork and I’ll going home.”

Regina nodded. She picked up the incident report on the desk between them. “I should be heading back to my office. Have a good day.”

Regina was nearly out of the office when Emma called her name. The brunette woman stopped and looked over her shoulder at the woman. She waited for Emma to say something else.

“I care about you too.” Emma said softly, smiling at the other woman. It was the truth and she was going to tell her. Emma understood how difficult it was for the other woman to confess this.

Regina felt warmth spread throughout her body at the words. She didn’t say anything, didn’t trust her mouth to open and not say something stupid. Regina smiled back at Emma,turned and left the Sheriff’s office.

 

 

 

Emma sat outside the Mayor’s house in her bug. She still wanted to apologize to Regina. She never got a chance earlier that day during their conversation. It wasn’t the time and place because what they have to talk about it is private.

Her phone beeped in her pocket and she reached to grab it out. It was a text message from Regina.

_Why are you sitting outside my house?_

Emma stared at her phone, trying to think of a reply.

 _I want to talk to you._ She waited anxiously for a reply, not looking up to check if she can see Regina poking out the window.

_Will you come inside?_

Emma breathed a sigh of relief at the prompt reply. She was scared the other woman would slam the door in her face but now she knew that Regina wouldn’t do that.

 _I’ll be right there._ Emma put her phone away, and took a deep breath. She’s going to be honest with Regina, and say she didn’t have any expectations of the woman. That was a hard thought to process; she decided she wasn’t going to pressure Regina into dating her. But that doesn’t mean Emma wants the brunette out of her life, she would be happy if they remained as friends.

She honestly missed Regina the past week. There was so much tension and awkwardness between the two. Emma understands it all now and she’s willing to talk about it with the brunette. She would rather have Regina as a friend than nothing at all.

She quickly got out of her car and walked towards the house. She was nervous. She came to the front door and raised her hand to knock lightly on the door.

Emma can hear rustling and then the door is swung open by Regina. “Hi.” She breathes.

The blonde woman tried not to be obvious (which she doubts she probably succeeded), but Emma glanced down at Regina’s casual wardrobe. Emma thought Regina looked gorgeous in any outfit but seeing her casual and free warmed her heart because she knew that not many people have ever seen that side of Regina. “Hi, can I come in?”

Regina opens the door wider, signaling for the woman to enter. “Do you want a drink?” she asks.

“A water would be nice.” Emma takes off her boots and follows Regina to the kitchen. Regina grabs a glass from her cupboard and pours Emma water. She handed it to Emma who had sat at the table. Regina sat across from her.

Emma took a swig from the glass before starting. “I wanted to talk to you because I need to apologize. I’m sorry about yesterday and yelling at you.”

Regina expected this, and nodded her head. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not Regina. You just found out the best news ever and I totally ruined it by taking my frustrations out on you.” Emma held Regina’s gaze and continued “I seen you coming out of the hospital, I was going there to get my hand looked x-rayed. I got worried and that’s part of the reason I was at your house yesterday.”

It just reaffirmed what Emma said earlier. Regina smiled. “I do care about you Regina, a lot.” This was it, she was finally going to tell her, “I care about you… as more than friends. I just wish I conveyed it better than kissing you and then running out on you.”

Regina chuckled. “That was interesting, for sure.”

“I’m sorry about that as well.” Emma reached across the table to grab Regina’s hand with her good hand. “I’m sorry I left you hanging like that, I just… got scared. I got scared of my feelings for you.” It felt good to finally tell Regina. Emma got scared of how quickly she had strong feelings for Regina. Emma didn’t see any judgement in the brunette’s eyes.

“I understand Emma, and I accept your apology,” Regina smiled to reassure her, “I appreciate your honesty and I owe you the same. I’m pregnant with Robin’s baby.” Saying it aloud for the second time made it feel more real, especially telling Emma. Her eyes welled up but Emma’s gaze never wavered.

“I know.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand, “I don’t want you to feel pressured by my feelings, I want to respect whatever decision you make.”

Regina smiled through her tears, amazed at the woman before her, by sweetness. “I have feelings for you Emma and that kiss made me realize that.” Regina said softly.

Emma smiled, happiness radiating in her eyes.

“But I need time to think about my next step.” She rests her hand against her belly, feeling the soft bump under her night shirt. “This complicates things.”

There was a brief silence before Emma piped up. Regina had looked away from Emma, scared to see rejection in the green eyes. “My feelings haven’t changed, I hope you know that. I want you to know that I want to be in your life, in whatever capacity you decide. That includes your unborn child and I’m okay with that.”

Regina couldn’t believe her ears. She started crying, so utterly and desperately in love with the blonde. Her emotions overwhelmed at Emma’s statement and Regina couldn’t stop the tears even if she tried. Sweet, sweet Emma.

Emma looked alarmed at the sudden pouring of tears and stood up. She moved around the table and reached Regina’s side. Regina hadn’t stopped crying, not even when Emma pulled her into a hug.

Regina cried into Emma’s shoulder a few more minutes, while the blonde held her tightly.

“Thank you.” She said softly after a few minutes, looking into Emma’s eyes. All she saw was adoration and kindness. “I need time to figure things out.”

“I know, I don’t want you to feel pressured by me.” Emma didn’t let go of Regina, instead choosing to hug her again. Their bodies molded to each other, each comforted by the other person’s warmth. Emma held her for a few more moments then let go. “It’s getting late, I should go. You still have to work tomorrow.”

Regina nodded, and followed Emma to the door to lock it behind the departing blonde. Regina watched her put on her boots, and bit her lips, unsure of what to say. “I’m glad we had this talk Emma.”

Emma straightened and smiled at the brunette. “It was nice to clear the air. And I am really happy for you, Regina.” She gestured to the baby bump. “I know that this is a dream come true for you. I am honestly excited for you.”

Regina was speechless. “Can I kiss you?” She asked Emma, who looked startled for a moment.

“Sure?” Emma wasn’t too sure if she heard right but Regina launched into her arms. She moaned when Regina swiped at her lips with her tongue, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck.

Henry. Her mind was in a cloudy daze, she could barely focus because of the woman writhing in her arms, Regina’s tongue invading her mouth. “Wait-“ She pulled away, leaving pecks on Regina’s lips. “Where’s Henry?”

“Sleeping.” That’s all Regina said before pulling Emma back into the kiss.

Emma didn’t say anything else, instead focusing on the woman in front of her. She pushed her against the way and leaned against Regina heavily. They continued to kiss for a few minutes, until Emma pulled away even though she didn’t really want to. “We should stop.”

Regina agreed and pushed on the blonde woman lightly. “I’m sorry if I confused you or surprised you. I just had to kiss you after that. How did I get so lucky?”

Emma chuckled. “No, how did I get so lucky?” They enjoyed the banter, the flirting between them. “And it’s fine. I surprised you with the first kiss remember?”

“I don’t think I will ever forget.” Regina replied, remembering that it happened all too fast for her.

“But you know, anything you want to do that again, I don’t mind helping out.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde. “Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight Regina.” Emma laughed as she opened the door and left. She stood outside the door and waited until she heard Regina lock the deadbolt before leaving with a smile on her face.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time doesn't belong to me.

Note: I know that I am weeks overdue and I’m sorry. This is more of a filler fic. Lost my way and I kind of had to figure out what I wanted to write. I think I know now. Lol we shall see.

 

Chapter 5

It was a couple of days later that Emma seen Regina again. True to her word, Emma hadn’t bothered Regina and didn’t call or text her. She walked into the diner, intent on her morning cup of coffee and was pleasantly surprised when she seen Regina and Henry at a booth. She smiled at the pair immediately, and went over to them as soon as she seen them.

Henry turned, “Emma! Sit down with us.” He slid over and waited for Emma to sit down beside him. Regina nodded at Emma, signaling her acceptance.

“Thanks, “Emma looked at Regina, “I hope that it is okay I join you for breakfast. I’ve been going stir crazy since my vacation started. I had to get out of the apartment and see other people.” She said, waving at Ruby for a cup of coffee.

Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. And that was only 3 days ago.”

“There’s only so much baby talk and baby projectile that I can handle.” Emma winced in memory at being covered in baby brother’s spit up. “I mean there’s nothing wrong with talking about babies.” She had added after noticing Regina react to that statement. The moment turned awkward for second but then Henry spoke up.

Their son didn’t notice anything and continued. “Are you going to come by for dinner this weekend?” He asked Emma. Henry hadn’t said anything when his mom first told him that Emma wouldn’t be coming around anymore. He knew that both of his moms were equally strong-headed and sometimes that led to clashes. But he missed having Emma over all the time, it felt like nice having both of his moms close by. Henry wanted that again.

Emma looked at Regina, her breath catching at the glow surrounding the brunette and waited for her answer. She was going to let the brunette decide on that one.

Regina looked between Emma and Henry, taking note of their similar facial features. Her heart warmed at the sight of Henry’s smile and questioning gaze. “You are more than welcome to come over for supper.” She said to Emma who grinned widely. Now that she and Emma discussed what was bothering the both of them and the real reason behind the tension and awkwardness, Regina looked forward to spending time with the other woman.

“Thanks, you know I’ll be there.”

They shared a small smile and returned to their meals. They stayed clear of awkward questions about Robin and the sensitive topic about Regina’s unborn child. Henry mostly talked about school and then it was time for Henry to catch his bus. He stood up, quickly assured his mothers that he could wait for it by himself and that he won’t be alone.

They watched the young boy leave and turned back to their plates. Silence lingered.

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked before taking a sip of her coffee. “And I got to say, you are positively glowing. Pregnancy looks good on you.”

Regina blushed. She was rendered speechless by the compliment, appreciating Emma lowering her voice so no one around could hear her speak. Regina wasn’t ready for the rest of Storybrooke to know yet. “Thanks, I feel okay for the most part. I feel nauseous here and there, certain smells make me want to puke.” She grimaced, remembering Dr. Whale’s cologne. She was trapped in an elevator with the man for a few minutes during her second visit to the OB/GYN (thankfully, a different doctor) at the hospital. Worst experience ever. She knew then for the next few months to avoid the doctor.

“Do you know how far along are you?” Emma asked nonchalantly. She wince though when she noticed Regina tense up, totally expecting the discussion to be over. Emma was generally interested in Regina’s pregnancy and she didn’t want to topic to be awkward. “If you don’t mind me asking.” She added.

Regina tried to wave it off as best as she could. “I had an ultrasound the other day and they told me that I’m 16 weeks along.” She saw Emma lean over and lay one hand on top of Regina’s.

“I really am happy for you.” She let her hand hold Regina’s for a second and then Emma leaned back in her booth, changing the subject. “How’s work?” the blonde returned to her plate, carrying on while she waited for Regina’s response. She waited with bated breath,

Just like that, they talked about the going ons of Storybrooke (and maybe gossiped) and it was a normal morning for the both of them. Regina was in no rush to get to her office and Emma was content where she sat. They talked about mundane things, boring topics. The other patrons watched as Regina and Emma laughed heartedly, talking to each other animatedly. The other people merely shrugged their shoulders and carried on, leaving the duo alone.

Regina’s phone pinged. “I really should get to the office.” Their breakfast was long forgotten, the plates pushed to the middle of table. Emma’s eyes met Regina’s. “I had a good time.”

“Me too.” Emma replied, smiling at the brunette. She didn’t really want to cut her time short with Emma. “Can I come along? I could help out or just hang out and keep you company.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mostly have to deal with paperwork today.”

Emma nodded. “Let me call my mom to tell her I’ll be out for a few hours.” She stood up and moved towards the back to make her call.

Regina watched Emma leave. This is definitely going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a filler chapter. Sorry for taking so long to continue. Life happens. lol but I haven't given up yet.

Inside of her heart, it is simple. She has feelings for Regina. Emma wants a chance to be able to explore those feelings, she thinks that they can pretty good together. They have on a number of occasions shown that they can work well alongside each other, saving Storybrooke several times together. Emma's not going to lie. Regina Mills is an attractive woman, Emma can't help but imagine what's under those power suits Regina loves to wear. Despite that, she has to think about other factors. Their son, her family, their shared history. It becomes a jumbled mess in her mind.

Another thing to remember is if Regina has feelings and where she stands. Emma is not going to push, but it frustrates her to not know anything. They shared a few kisses, the attraction is obviously there so that mean Regina is open to the possibility but is she serious about them? Inquiring minds want to know.

Emma eyed the brunette from the table, as Regina worked furiously at her desk. The woman was dedicated and smart as well as beautiful. She took Emma's breath away. But they just got on good terms recently and with the pregnancy still hanging over their heads, it wasn't a great time to ask.

Emma looked at the woman's stomach, imagining a little tiny human being growing inside there. Her insides warmed as she thought of Regina's baby. It must be still young, just a tiny little thing because she didn't notice a baby bump (not that she would ever say anything aloud). Did Emma ever ask how far along Regina is? Emma spaced out, trying to go over their past conversations in her head. She wonders if Regina knew what she's having.

Emma thought of a little brunette girl, the splitting image of her mother and smiled. Their makeshift family will never be the same. Henry is going to be a great big brother, and he'll spoil his little sibling like crazy.

Regina cleared her throat loudly, startling Emma from her thoughts. "Emma, you're staring." She shifted uncomfortably, wishing she had her blazer on.

"Sorry…" Emma shook her head, and gave Regina a smile. "I was thinking about your baby. He or she is going to be spoiled with Henry as big brother."

"Indeed." Regina couldn't help herself, she rested her hand against her abdomen, and said "they are going to have Henry wrapped around their finger."

"I know this is not of my business and you don't have to answer it if you don't want but I was wondering how you are pregnant." Emma winced when the words came out of her mouth. "I mean, I always thought that you couldn't have your own children, that's why you adopted Henry in the first place."

Regina contemplated a moment before opening her mouth, "We're friends Emma, and I think I should be honest with you." The brunette paused, trying to find the right words, "I drank a potion in the Enchanted Forest when I was Evil Queen that I thought ruined my chance of ever having a baby." Her hand still resting against her stomach, she continues. "This baby is a little miracle that I cannot explain except other than that magic probably reversed the potion. I don't know how or when it happened."

Emma tried as quickly to process it. She watched as Regina shift uncomfortably. "So you have no idea what type of magic was used?"

"No, I don't and frankly, it worries me." Regina confessed. Emma moved from her spot at the long table and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Their separate duties forgotten. "I've done some reading in my vault, but I can't find any information."

Emma could see the frustration written on the brunette's face. Regina shouldn't have to do it alone, she wanted to help. "I can help you if you would like, ask Gold or the blue fairy about reversible magic or curses, or whatever," At the alarmed look on her friend's face, she continued quickly, "I know that no one knows you're pregnant yet so I won't name you. I could say it's for one the townspeople, they asked me to help them."

Emma could see Regina thinking. "You said it yourself, we're friends and I want to help."

"As long you promise not to say it's me, then you can help."

She moved back to the couch and had another idea. "I was wondering if I could take a look at your collection of books. It might help to have a fresh pair of eyes look everything over again and plus I was hoping to learn more about magic since I'm magical too. I mean, it doesn't hurt to learn –"

Regina stopped her before she could go on. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll give you the recipe of the potion I used and you can start there. You are not allowed to touch anything in my vault. I don't want you accidently transporting to another realm or causing an explosion." They made eye contact and Emma could see that Regina meant it.

"I promise not to touch anything magical in the vault. Just the books." They shared a soft smile, and went back to their separate duties. Emma was excited to start on her readings, words to never be repeated, but she wanted to finish what she started for Regina first. Besides. She was not even halfway through her vacation. Emma will definitely need something to keep her busy.

She looked towards the brunette who is undoubtedly a source of distraction for her.


End file.
